


Der Straßenprinz - oder die drei Seufzer des Lorne

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Grimm mal anders - Gay Fairytales [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike saß im Park unter einem Baum und spielte mit seinem Laptop ein spannendes Abenteuerspiel. Plötzlich stürtzte der Laptop ab und war einfach nicht mehr zu retten. Als ihm ein verdreckter, stinkender Straßenjunge anbietet, ihm den Laptop zu reparieren, verspricht Spike im Gegenzug leichtfertig sein Abendessen und sein Bett als Dank. </p>
<p>Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der ekelhafte Kerl ihn beim Wort nehmen würde ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Straßenprinz - oder die drei Seufzer des Lorne

Wie so oft saß Spike mit seinem Laptop im Park und spielte Computerspiele. Gemütlich an einen Baum gelehnt, vergaß er die Welt um sich herum. Es war sein liebster Zeitvertreib. Plötzlich gab das Gerät seltsam kratzige Geräusche von sich und der Bildschirm fror ein, mitten in einem spannenden Kampf steckte das Spiel nun fest und egal, was Spike versuchte, nichts schien zu helfen.  
  
"Was zum ...", murrte er missmutig. Er schloss den Laptop, wartete, bis er in den Standbymodus ging, und öffnete ihn erneut. Nichts passierte. Also drückte Spike den Anschalter, doch der Laptop reagierte nicht. Er hielt die Taste länger gedrückt, doch auch einen Neustart wollte sein geliebter Rechner nicht durchführen. Es war schon der dritte Laptop in einem Jahr, der so endete. Ganz gewiss würde ihm sein Vater keinen neuen mehr kaufen. Er hatte bei diesem schon gesagt, dass es das letzte Mal wäre, dass er für Spikes Unachtsamkeit bezahlte.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal", murrte Spike missmutig. Am liebsten hätte er den Laptop von sich geworfen, so zornig war er. Aber das hätte ihm auch nicht geholfen, also ließ er es bleiben, drückte noch ein wenig mehr auf den Tasten herum und klappte das Gerät am Ende frustriert zu.  
  
"Probleme?", erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme.  
  
"Nein, gar nicht. Der Scheißkasten will nur nicht so wie ich."  
  
"Ich kenne mich mit sowas aus. Soll ich mal?" Ein junger Kerl trat von schräg hinter ihm näher.  
  
Spike betrachtete den Knaben argwöhnisch. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und dreckig, sein Gesicht dreckverschmiert, die viel zu langen Haare klebten in fettigen Strähnen um seinen Kopf, von einem Haarschnitt schien der Kerl auch noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Er trug keine Schuhe und seine Füße und Hände, waren ebenso dreckig wie sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich habe früher Computer repariert", meinte der Junge vorsichtig. "Ich weiß wirklich, was ich tue."  
  
"Schön", murrte Spike. Der Laptop war ohnehin hinüber. Sollte der Typ sein Glück damit versuchen. Wenn er ihn richten konnte, war das wunderbar, wenn nicht, war auch nichts verloren. "Wenn du das Ding zum Laufen kriegst, darfst du dir was wünschen", meinte er leichthin.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir nur etwas zu essen und ein Bett für eine Nacht", meinte der junge Mann leise.  
  
"Sollst du haben. Himmel, du kriegst mein Abendessen und mein Bett, wenn du meinst."  
  
Der andere lächelte etwas und hob den Laptop auf, den Spike vor sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte.  
  
Der Wind trug den Geruch von Schweiß und Müll zu Spike und er würgte etwas. Der Typ stank zum Himmel! Ihm war egal, ob der Laptop wieder laufen würde oder nicht, er wollte nur noch weg. Ganz schnell, ganz weit weg von dem ekelhaften Kerl. Spike sprang auf und lief davon.  
  
Erst als er zu Hause angekommen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er den Laptop im Park bei dem Straßenjungen gelassen hatte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, ob er zurücklaufen sollte. Die Vorstellung, sich dem Anderen stellen zu müssen, war ihm aber so zuwider, dass er den Gedanken schnell verwarf. Erst einmal ging er duschen, denn er fühlte sich selbst total dreckig.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wo ist dein Laptop?", erkundigte sich sein Vater mit donnernder Stimme, als Spike am Esstisch Platz genommen hatte.  
  
Spikes Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er und sein Vater hatten sicherlich keine liebevolle Beziehung. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter Darla war Angel alleinerziehend. Er arbeitete den ganzen Tag und war nur abends zum Essen zu Hause. Er sagte nie ein freundliches Wort zu ihm und alles, was er nicht mit etwas Geld und ohne Zeitaufwand für seinen Sohn tun konnte, war ihm scheinbar zu viel Aufwand. Deshalb achtete Spike auch nie auf die Dinge, die ihm sein Vater kaufte. Sie waren ihm egal. Sie waren kein Liebesbeweis, sondern nur Mittel und Wege um ihn abzuspeisen.  
  
Doch was sollte er antworten? Die Wahrheit konnte er seinem Vater auf keinen Fall sagen. Aber was dann?  
  
"Gestohlen", murmelte Spike vorsichtig.  
  
"Was?", donnerte Angel wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Warum hast du nicht darauf aufgepasst? Warst du bei der Polizei? Hast du Anzeige erstattet? Meinst du denn, Geld hat gar keine Bedeutung? Das Ding war teuer!"  
  
Spike schnaubte innerlich. Doch er wollte seinen Vater nicht noch wütender machen.  
"Ich hab den Dieb nicht gesehen", murmelte er kleinlaut. "Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, hatte den Laptop unter den Arm geklemmt und irgendwer rannte an mir vorbei und riss ihn mir aus der Hand. Das ging alles so schnell, ich hab nur eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und weg war er ..."  
  
Es klingelte und Spike sprang auf. Eigentlich hatten sie eine Haushaltshilfe, die die Tür öffnete, doch Xander war im Moment draußen im Garten, wie er wusste. Außerdem war es ein willkommener Grund, den Tisch zu verlassen und sich vor seinem Vater zu verstecken. Wenn auch nur für zwei Minuten.  
  
Er blickte durch den Spion und sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Dort stand tatsächlich der dreckige Straßenjunge aus dem Park. Rasch wandte sich Spike ab und rannte zurück an den Esstisch, ohne die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
"Wer war es?", erkundigte sich Angel.  
  
"Niemand", log Spike rasch, starrte auf seinen Teller und pickte mit der Gabel nach einer Kartoffel. Es klingelte erneut und die Gabel entglitt seiner Hand. Er wollte aufstehen, doch Angel hatte seinen Platz längst verlassen und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Vater, lass mich das machen. Ich kümmere mich darum ..."  
  
"Was willst du vor mir verbergen?", donnerte Angel und riss die Tür auf, ehe Spike ihn davon abhalten konnte.  
  
"Der gehört dir, wie ich meine?", erkundigte sich der verdreckte Kerl und streckte Spike den Laptop entgegen, der wie durch ein Wunder sauber geblieben war.  
  
"Bist du der Dieb?"; knurrte Angel wütend.  
  
"Dieb? Oh, nein Sir. Ich ..."  
  
Spike bekam Panik. Wenn der Kerl die Geschichte erzählte, würde Spike Prügel bekommen. Zum einen, weil er seinen Vater angelogen hatte, zum anderen, weil er sein Eigentum einfach einem wildfremden überlassen hatte.  
  
"Ich war zufällig in der Nähe und habe es beobachtet", fuhr der Kerl nach einem Blick in Spikes Augen langsam fort. "Es gelang mir durch einen Zufall, dem Dieb das Gerät abzuluchsen. Als ich zurückkam, warst du schon weg", fuhr er mit einem Lächeln an Spike gewandt vor. "Ich hab die Adresse aus den Registrierungseinstellungen deines Laptops geholt."  
  
Spike starrte den Kerl mit großen Augen an und öffnete den Laptop. Er drückte kurz auf den Einschalter und tatsächlich erwachte der Laptop ohne Murren sofort zum Leben und fuhr hoch. Spike war sprachlos.  
  
"Wie sagt man, Spike?", knurrte Angel.  
  
"Danke", gab Spike zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück.  
  
"Ein bisschen mehr als Danke solltest du dir schon einfallen lassen." Angel blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Spike kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
  
"Ich will keine Umstände machen, Sir. Ein Stück Brot wäre mir Lohn genug."  
  
"Ein Stück Brot? Komm herein, Junge. Du sollst dir heute den Bauch vollschlagen."  
  
"Aber Vater", flüsterte Spike vorsichtig, "sieh dir den Kerl doch an. Der ist dreckig und er stinkt. Der kann doch nicht bei uns am Tisch ..."  
  
"Doch. Er kann. Und er wird." Angel trat beiseite und bat den Straßenjungen mit einer freundlichen Geste herein. "Verhalte dich wenigstens einmal wie ein 22jähriger und nicht wie ein kleiner Junge."  
  
Sein Vater wies den dreckigen Kerl an, sich auf den Stuhl neben Spike zu setzen und da diesem ohnehin der Appetit vergangen war, schob er seinen fast vollen Teller ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu ihrem Gast. Anders als er erwartet hätte, stürzte sich der Kerl allerdings nicht wie ein Tier auf das Essen. Er benutzte sogar Messer und Gabel und aß - zu Spikes Leidwesen, der das alles nur schnell hinter sich bringen wollte - ruhig und langsam.  
  
Weshalb sein Vater scheinbar der Meinung war, Spike als unfreundlichen Mistkerl hinzustellen oder warum er drauf bestand, dem Fremden auch noch ein Bett für die Nacht anzubieten, war Spike ein Rätsel. Eigentlich war er fast schon froh. Immerhin hatte er dem Straßenjungen sein Abendessen und sein Bett versprochen, für die Reparatur des Laptops. Dass ihm sein Vater da eigentlich entgegen kam, war durchaus positiv. Es ärgerte ihn dennoch, dass er dazu gezwungen war, mit diesem verschmutzten, verdreckten etwas unter einem Dach zu sein.  
  
Dennoch führte er den Kerl anstandslos nach oben, als sein Vater vorschlug, dass er hier schlafen sollte, wenigstens für eine Nacht.  
  
"Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hattest du mir dein Bett versprochen?", erkundigte sich der Kerl zu allem Überfluss, als sie oben angekommen waren.  
  
"Du!", fuhr ihn Spike leise zischen an. "Du brauchst dir nicht einzubilden, dass du so in mein Bett kommst. Dort vorne ist das Bad und nebenan das Gästezimmer und dort wirst du schlafen." Damit betrat er schnell sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Angestrengt und angespannt lauschte er an der Tür. Einen Moment hörte er gar nichts, doch dann konnte er das leise klatschen nackter Füße auf dem Boden vernehmen und hörte gleich darauf, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen schlüpfte er in seinen Pyjama und kroch in sein Bett, rollte sich eng zusammen und hoffte, dass er am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und feststellen würde, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.  
  
Als er hörte, wie seine Tür aufging, zuckte er zusammen und stellte sich schlafen.  
"Du hattest mir dein Bett versprochen", hörte er erneut die Stimme des Anderen. "Und in deinem Bett will ich auch schlafen. Am Liebsten mit dir zusammen."  
  
Allein die Vorstellung war so abartig, dass es Spike schüttelte. Er richtete sich wütend auf, bereit sich und sein Eigentum vor den dreckigen Fingern des Fremden zu verteidigen. Er schaltete das Licht an und erstarrte.  
  
Was seine Augen erblickten, war so gar nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Helle, blaue Augen blitzten aus einem gebräunten Gesicht mit leichten Sommersprossen hervor. Der junge Mann mochte etwa in seinem Alter sein und trug lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Gebräunte Haut spannte über deutlichen Muskeln, breite Schultern und kräftige Oberarme hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Die Haare waren sauber und von rotbrauner Farbe. Ordentlich gekämmt und ein gutes Stück kürzer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nie hätte Spike unter all dem Dreck einen so bildhübschen jungen Mann erwartet.  
  
Wortlos nickte er und schlug die Decke zurück, rutschte etwas zur Seite, so dass sich der Besucher zu ihm legen konnte.  
  
"Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet", murmelte der junge Mann, als er näher kam. Vor dem Bett ließ er das Handtuch einfach von seinen Hüften gleiten und stieg zu Spike unter die Decke, drängte sich an ihn.  
  
"Ich ... Verstehe nicht ..."  
  
"Ich heiße Lindsey", murmelte der junge Mann, beugte sich über ihn. "Mein Vater hatte mich aus dem Haus gejagt, als er eine Zeitschrift mit nackten Kerlen in meinem Zimmer gefunden hatte." Lindsey lachte leise. "Hat ihn wohl etwas geschockt", murmelte er.  
  
Spike zitterte leicht. Ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe und er wünschte sehnlichst, dass der junge Mann über ihm die kurze Distanz überwinden würde und ihn einfach küsste.  
  
"Dein Vater ...", murmelte Spike gedankenverloren.  
  
"M-hm." Lindseys Lippen streiften über die seinen, jagten einen leichten Schauer über seinen Rücken hinab. "Holland Manners", murmelte er weiter. "Eigentümer der Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram und Hart."  
  
Spike konnte die Information nicht wirklich verarbeiten, denn tatsächlich trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und Lindsey küsste all seine Gedanken und Überlegungen und jegliche Konzentration einfach weg.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ihr seid zurückgekommen, Sir! Oh euer Vater wird weinen vor Freude. Das Haus war so trist und leer, ohne euch." Der ältere Mann brabbelte unaufhörlich weiter. Spike blickte zwischen dem großen Diener und seinem persönlichen Prinzen hin und her.  
  
"Lorne. Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Lindsey lächelte und umarmte den Mann. "Aber ich bin nur hier, um meine Sachen zu holen."  
  
"Nein, oh nein. Euer Vater hat strikte Anweisung gegeben, euch zu ihm zu schicken, solltet ihr je auch nur in die Nähe kommen. Ich habe nach euch gesucht, doch die Stadt ist einfach viel zu groß."  
  
"Was will er von mir?", murrte Lindsey, offensichtlich gar nicht begeistert.  
  
"Fragt ihn selbst." Lorne zog ihn herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Ohne weitere Worte wies er auf große, geschlossene Flügeltüren. "Er hat kein Wort gesprochen, seit ihr das Haus verlassen habt", flüsterte Lorne leise. "Kaum gegessen und getrunken und vor allem hat ihn keiner auch nur lächeln sehen."  
  
"Er wird auch weiterhin nicht lächeln", murrte Lindsey und sah Spike mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an. "Kommst du? Bescheren wir ihm doch einen Herzinfarkt."  
  
Spike musste grinsen, nahm jedoch die Hand seines Geliebten fest in die Seine und gemeinsam traten sie durch die Tür, die Lorne ihnen öffnete.  
  
"Vater. Lorne sagt, ich muss bei dir vorsprechen. Hier bin ich. Darf ich dir meinen Geliebten vorstellen?"  
  
"Lindsey!"  
  
Spike betrachtete den Mann neugierig und etwas eingeschüchtert. Er war etwa so groß wie sein Vater, wirkte aber doppelt so alt. Das Haar ergraut, der Rücken gebeugt und tiefe Falten ließen ihn traurig und griesgrämig wirken.  
  
"Junge. Komm her. Es tut mir leid. Ich war geschockt. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Du bist mein einziger Sohn und ich hatte gehofft, dass du eines Tages kinder haben würdest und die Firma übernehmen würdest, aber ... Ich hätte dich nicht rauswerfen sollen. Bitte verzeih mir."  
  
Lorne atmete laut auf. "Oh, Sir, es tut so gut, eure Stimme zu hören!", rief er geradezu begeistert aus.  
  
"Und du sollst meine Stimme auch weiterhin hören, wenn mein Sohn wieder in seine Räume zieht", gab Holland Manners wichtig zurück. "Aber erst einmal ... Lorne! Ruf im besten Restaurant der Stadt an und bestelle einen Tisch für uns. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"  
Eifrig nickte Lorne murmelte mit lautem Aufatmen etwas von "höchste Zeit" und griff nach dem Telefon.  
  
Endlich wandte sich Holland Manners an ihn und Spike hielt unbemerkt die Luft an.  
"Und darf ich auch den Namen des jungen Mannes erfahren, mit dem mein Sohn sein Glück gefunden hat?"  
  
"Spike", gab Spike vorsichtig zurück.  
  
"Willkommen in der Familie, Spike." Der Mann lächelte und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
  
Ein drittes Mal atmete Lorne auf, als er seinen Herrn und Arbeitgeber endlich wieder lächeln sah.  
  
 **Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Wie sicherlich unschwer zu erkennen war, handelte es sich hierbei um das beliebte Märchen "Der Froschkönig oder: Der eiserne Heinrich"
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen, ich hoffe, es hat Spaß gemacht.


End file.
